This proposed program of research examines two important developments in the field of mental health services--assertive community treatment (ACT) and supported employment (SE) and using controlled experimentation, multiple sites, and collaboration between a university, several state mental health departments, and community programs providing mental health services. Additionally, the research is linked to a program to train rehabilitation professionals to work with this population. The goals for the ACT research are as follows: (1) Synthesize the results of various controlled studies of ACT, using meta-analysis and other methodologies; (2) Identify characteristics of how ACT programs work; (3) Examine how ACT approach works with special populations; and (4) Refine methodology for studying ACT programs. The goals for the SE research are as follows: (1) Examine the "Place-Train" paradigm, using Gradual-Accelerated research designs; (2) Evaluate predictive validity of situational assessment; (3) Describe vocational rehabilitation programs more precisely in terms of intensity of service, job coach activity, client choice, etc.; and (4) Conduct cost-benefit analyses.